gohan's adventure gone wrong
by gohanisaboss
Summary: gohan is going to high school but in counter lots of problems like videl,erase and of couls dende
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story i have made so pleas don't kil...*readers pull out knives* i havent even starde and your ready do kill man this is going to be hard

**disclaimer **: i do not own the characters of DBZ or DBZ its self , all i own is this one pound i found and a long shirt

«speaking» (thinking) **actions**

It was a quiet morning the birds were singin « GOHAN » **sight** and chichi is yelling

« Yes mom »said a very confused and half asleep gohan

« We need to talk mister »

« What ? I din't do it! »claim a even more confused gohan

« No gohan that's not what ment. I have inrolled you in OSH »

« WHAT ? WHY DID YOU DO THAT ARE YOU CRAZY? »cry a miffed half sayan

« DO NOT SPEEK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! **pulls out frying pan out of the thin air **

well i think it was a good idea , ho and ther is no way you can back out of this one mister »

« But CLANG... ok , ok i will go dont worry **murmurs somthing only sayan ear's could hear **»

« Good and i want you to maet a nice lady friend … and it's not too late to settle down and have a familly **goes of in to lala land **»

**« goten moves from is spot at the table** mum? »

« Yes shugar »said chichi still half in lala land

« What is an 'inconpedent baka' mum ? » asked an innocent goten

« GOHAN **runs up the stairs to find that gohan was all ready flying away to spar withe vegeta** COMME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN ! ... **snif** my young boy has turned in to a rebel WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! »

giab (aka gohanisaboss): man im happy thats over im really sorry that this was so plain and short but oppfule the newt chapter will be better :$

vegeta: yea right (only a sayan could hear that HAHA)

giab: im sayan you kinow vegeta im gohan from a difrant time line went your name is veggie BWAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi im back not been long maby 12hours not any way on to the story

disclaimer:i do not own any DBZ carecters or DBZ it self.

Somme where in satan citie (somme pepole say goku and gohan town sounds bad but i read a storie that said son citie had a ring to it well it does so congrats to the person that said that i cant really remmember but back to the storie)

a sertain raven haird girl was walking to school for ones (i know right ?) and was staring at the clouds wen a person rushed in front of her and a loud **thump** could be hear .

« what the ? »asked a confused videl

« are you ok misse a car neally hit you » said a deep yet happy voice

**videl was behind the man but could not see is face has she lookd next to im he had crushed the front of the car with is hand**

« im fine but who...are...YOUR THE DELIVERY BOY ! MY FATHER SAID YOU WERE DEAD BUT YOUR HERE YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY » exclaimde an littel too over joyd videl

« hum... who is your father have i met im before ? » asked our naif littel friend

**sweat drop** « MY FATHER IS HERCULE SATAN HOW COULD YOU NOT RECONIS ME ? »

« hum...i dont live in satan citye »

« but how can you be alive my father said you were dead .killde by cell! I was sad and angry im happy that child killer is dead »

« well gota go bye hehe » said a very nervous gohan

« wait comme back i don't know your...name... »

in the sky:

_phew crazy fan girle but what she said 'MY FATHER IS HERCULE SATAN HOW COULD YOU NOT RECONIS ME ?' hhumm_

back with videl :

_man why did i do that i was like erase ug but what interested me was is OSH badge every body at OSH has to were it... im going to find out your real name mister delevery boy !_

At OSH :

« were is videl ? She is going to be late » asked a tall long blond

« Im...here...water...need... »said an exausded videl

« here. What hapend was there a robery? »asekd a small femenin bluby blond wilst they walk to classe

« no i nearly got run over and i had to run to school cause my jet is broken dont worrie erase »

**gaspes could be heard in the classe**

« misse satan im just want de to know how the HIFL did you survive? »

**more gaspes could be hear becaus mr seming never spoke like that**

« huuu... your not going to belive this but the delivery boy saved me... »

**gaspes could be …**

« SHUT UP YOU SOUND STUPID » said a pissed shapner

« right setle down classe there is a knew student in our classe »said mister seming

**sharpner glares at the classe** « . .it »

« hhumm... hi my name is gohan son » said a very shy gohan »

« ok tell us more about your self kido »

« i have a pet dragon named icuras , i was home schoold up to know , i visit picol... » **facepalme**

_how can i be so stupid? Stupid stupid stu.._ gohan's thouts were interupde by all the girls screming withe joy not even caring what he said about picolo but one girl was not screming but accually noticed what he said .

« ok kido you can sit next to videl up there »said mr seming

« ok sir »said a pale and scared gohan

as he sat next to videl _maaaann he is hot _only noticing what she thort just know _what were did that comme from...but he is i gesse..._

_« _ang on a mo your wering what the delivery boy was wering! »

he was dressed in a black top tha said 'SO WHAT' on it and a pair of grey baggy trousers

« what a coincedent ? » it was more a question than an awnser

at lunch time videl was at her locker wen thud she was punch in the back of the head and thrown in the locker

« LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT YOU...YOU ARG »just then videl could hear voices

« i dont think you should be doing that »said a mestery man (gesse who)

« you dont say now run befaur it goes bad for you »

« im sorry but i cant do that »all videl could see throu a hole in her locker was a senior withe yello eyes and red hair ( i have a guy at my school woh has contacs and it makes is eye look yellow)he had a fire axe in one hand

she saw im swing but din't hear a screem she blinkd and they were all on the flaw

« What the? » **locker opens**

« are you okay videl » asked gohan

« HOW THE HIFL DID YOU DO THAT ?TELL ME NOW »

« hum...he...he...he?gota go bye »

« get back here gohan! »

_man videl sounds like my mom!_

In classe:

just as gohan was about to sit down erase pinchd is but

« ow! » of cours i din't hurt for the sayan but he was so red in the face that it was as red has a tommatoe

« hihihihi » gigle our bluby frien « you so cute: »now gohan was so red he was like a radiator!

« can** pinch** i **pinch **sit **grabs erase arm** stop it ok? **Pinch** erase! »

« it wasn't me ! »

« then who was it then **humpf **»

« i don't know! »

**gohan turs to videl with an raised eyebrow**

« what? . . you know me better! »said a angery videl

« I gusse »sai a consed erase

BONK **videl slams head againts desc**

**« **are you okay videl"

BIP BIP BIP BIP !

« yes captain » said a serious videl

« videl we have a big proble some guys with bazookas'snipers and assaullt rifles we need back up now ho sh- » the line was cutte short

« SIR ! »

« go on **sight **» said mr semings

giab: man at last i finished that took some time phew next time i think im going to get dente and miria in but dont worry miria fans he wont die but he will get dammegd

miria: WHAT i dint do any think to you !

Giab: wen i was a kid you destroyd my gaint lego castl you know the one that took 2 weeks to do! **Glares** grrrrrr.

Mirai: ho comme on we were 5 !

giab:shut up !GRRRRRRR

mirai:ok ok nice dogie nice dogie **runs** revew to save me **looks back** hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Hi im back and has i promised last time im going to add miria trunks to the story ;)

disclaimer: really do i have to do this every time ?

Readers:YES!

Disclaimer : ok ok i dont own any carecters of DBZ or DBZ it self ther happy ?

Videl was runing to the bank:

« dame why did my jet not work today ! »said a angry videl

just wen she arrived a flash of light blinde every body

« what the HIFL! »said a random rober »

« you know sir you should't mess with thing you don't how to use . »

« I know how...w...w » **SLAM**

« yea delivery boy ! » shouted a cop

« him again... »said an interesde videl

just then a man ran behind videl and pointed an assaullt rifle to her temple

« no body move or i shoot! »

the'delivery boy' frose in his traks

« dam it! »said gohan

he then diseperd

_what ? no he left ! _Thought videl

she closed her eyes wating for the pain but it din't opend then to find every robber on the flaw dead ,nock out or diying and in the midel of it all was gohan.

« D...d...delivery boy! »said a videl kneeling down and crying

_I neerly died...what if next time ther is no body ther to help._

« Its ok miss satan every thing is a-ok »

« i now but... » said a mufled voic ,videl was now crying in to gohan's chest...a few minuts of crying and videl was light's out

_i can't go back to school and leave her here...where is her house?HA i can sens a ki familier to videl's it must be her mum or dad! Thought gohan_

_A few minuts of fliying later..._

_right her bedroom window is open_

gohan getely puts her down in her bed then just then...

« gohan don't go »

gohan turde around to find videl still asleep

« wha? »

« PLEAS DON'T GO ! » said videl

just then she sat up faster than human eyes could see coverd in sweat .

« Are...are you okay miss videl? »

« yes of cours why would i be ? »

« its just you shouted sommones name...gohan i think it was » he said has if he din't know

« hum...i...i... »

« its okay if you dont want to talk about it anyway i should go and you should stay of school a while »he said has he jump out the window

_was she really dreaming about me ?_

He look at is watch and desided to go home but wen he arrived he saw somthing he thought he would never see again: miria's space ship ! He went in side to find him sitting downe on a chair in the kitchin

« he gohan !you've grown ! »

« you look defrent to mirai! »

« any way i came here cause every body in my timeline is dead »said mirai anging is head low

« every body ? »

« every body. »

« Man it must be harde for you »

« it is ! »

giab: ok here i am again finished i know short but i have things to do!

Goku : like what ?

Giab: man first smart words i haer from im .i need tto read a few stories and watch some DBZ chapter to get some insparation !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every body just so you now in chapter 2 it was not videl or erase that pinched him k?it was a certain red head you know what's her name...angela ? Don't know why they call her that her voice souds like she's a mouse that can speek like a human ! Ho and if you want me to bring in to gohans school

a)lime

b)mirai trunks (seing that he is now in the storie)

c)vegeta (has a teacher you disid whitch)

or d)bulma (has a sience teatcher)

ok that don now on whit the storie (this is the day after mirai arrived and gohan and him decide to go to satan citie aka they got told by the frying pan of doom!)

« Man your mom isnt any difrent than laste time. Maby even worst! »

« I now mom will never change »

« Ouch! »

« what is it mirai ? »

« i just go shot ! »

« yeah thats right stay back and don't move !HAHA »

« i will be tow seconds mirai »said gohan going super sayan

« hey i want in to ! » said mira as bothe of them phased out in super sayan

**videl jumps out of copter on to the bank rouf**

« hello i belive we have met before » said a gruff voice from behind her, it was a crimanal she put in prison before gohan went to school

« well i know we haven't » said a super sayan mirai

« And who are you ? »asked videl

« you could say im a frien of a certain gold fither »CRRACK the sound of the crimanels spine breaking « dame i think i killed him haven't attacked anybody in ages »

« dame mirai i tolde you not to kill them »said gohan holding tow knock out crimanals not knowing videl was there

« Mirai?what that suppose to meen is it a code name ? »said an angry videl

« hhhuuumm...its his name » said a starteld gohan

« any way gotta go bye »said a panicking mirai

« comme back and tell me who the HIFL you are ! »

« phew that was to close » said mirai

« well your lucky i have to be whit her every school day asking me about 'were i live , how i get so fare in such littel time, if im the golden fither' »said gohan

« any way lets land in that ally way »

« okay »

« give me your money or i will turne you in to dog meat! » said a crimanel

just then a normal gohan and trunks aperd in the ally way

_dame no time to go super_ thougt gohan

videl was waching from around the corner

« to bad you turning her in to dog meat and not suasegis caus im hungry »said gohan and just on cue is somac made a blood curdeling noice

« and who mit you be ? »

« just a good sitecen »said gohan

in a blink of an eye the crimanel was on the floor

« are you ok miss? » asked trunks

« GOHAN ! EXPLAIN HOW YOU DID THAT NOW ! »

**gulp**

« well you see..._how am i gona get out of this one im stuck... »_

« gohan explenation NOW ! »

« My father is son goku..sh** »

« dude you need to work on that you spill every thing wen you scared »said mirai lauthing

« I was not scared she is an insect comperde to me ! »

« exscuse me ? »

_dame sayan pride! _

« …... »

« you want to prove that ? »

« no i dont , i dont want to hurt you »

**smirk**« then the hole school will know that you father is »

« …...no i don't care do it ,im not fithing you ! »

« Wha? »

« you heard im ! » said a mirai starting to gat pissed ready to bite her head of

miria pulles gohan by the collar out of the ally way

the nexte day:

« hey gohan wana play ? » said a random prep girle holding is arm

« lat go of me » said gohan pushing her of

« playing harde to get hum?i like that »

« are you deff i said leave me alone! I don't like you or any of your stupid friends so back of ! HO AND IF YOUR GETTING CLOSE TO ME JUSTE TO SEE MY DAD THEN YOU CANOT » said a pissed gohan

« why not ? » asked videl and angela at the same time

« he...he...he's dead. » said gohan whit souless eye's videl was getting lost in them

**gaspes could be heard throu out the school**

« how did he die ? »

« cell games »wisper gohan nobody hear aparte from videl

_did he say cell games but goku wasen't ther enlesse gohan and goku where at the cell games butthey...had...golden hair it all fits! The delivery boy arriving at the same time as gohan the guyes _

_could turn ther hair gold thats it!_ Videl started runing to the roof as faste has she could

« Gohan wait ! »cryed videl

« wha? »

« i know every thing gohan i know your the delivery boy and the golde fither! »

« so you don't know EVERY thing but seing has you know this then i should tell you but not here »said gohan going super

« okay i will get my copter »

« no need » said gohan picing up videl bridel style and flying of

« HIII » screamed videl as she grabed gohan's neck « gohan! »_ang on a mo if gohan is the delivery boy then he hear what i said wen he droped me of at the mantion _**gulp**

« are you ok videl you look pale? »

« im fin but are we there yet ? »

« yep » said gohan as he desende next to a butiful lake

« ok now this is going to be harde where to start? »

« from the begining »said videl

« ok... » gohan went on by telling her about wen he was trainde by piccolo ,by is father he tolde her about the androids « and then ther was cell , there was the cell games and you know the rest.. »

« don't after what you have told me my father din't defaet cell! »

« ok ,he din't defaet cell i did. »

« i knew it ! I knew it »

« videl this is the seriouse bit that i need to tell you »videl nodded not shur she wanted to know what it was « im half alien ,sayan to be presise vegeta bulmas husband and my father where the only fule bloode sayans left but now there is only vegeta »gohan had tears in is eyes but he was't going to cry »

gais a bosse ok dont forget to vote which one you want to comme to in to gohan's hight school

a)lime

b)mirai trunks (seing that he is now in the storie)

c)vegeta (has a teacher you disid whitch)

or d)bulma (has a sience teatcher)

fore trunks i will probebly had im any way


	5. a strange week for gohan

Hey. Im back , sorry i haven't updated in a wile i hade school and other...stuf and also im making this extra long cause im going to be gone for a bit going on holiday .

it was a saturday morning and a certain half human was flying towards the roof of OSH

_ok lest see...had braekfast,chek...help videl, check...huu wats this ?_

Gohan put his hand in is poket and puled out the four stare dragon ball

« WHAT! »gohan screemed before starting to fall from the sky...he managed to land on his feet still

cursing kami _how did THIS get in my poket ? dame to late to turne back now!_

5 minuts later gohan was entering classe

« hey gohan »said...somone

« ?who in the...trunks? What are you doing here? »asked a confuesd gohan

« bulma said i needed to go to school man i came here to be in peace but now...school! »

« hiii...your such a cutie ! »said erase soundin like a piglette

« you can say that again ! »gohan and mirai hel there hears has a hight pitched voice intrude on there conversation

« hey angela i thought you liked gohan ? »aked sharpner whit an eye brow in the air

« well i prefer tunks now » said angela again

« be quiet back ther! » said ms chistoka volai dela poulaier ( in french volai is birdes and poulaier is a chicen coop) the students call her n.i.t.l for 'name is too long'

« yes misse »said eraser , sharpner , gohan , videl angela and trunks at the same time they sounded like trunks fused whit maron krillings dauther

_lunch time at laste _

has trunks and gohan attaked there food videl sat downe next to them

« gohan is this the dude that i saw on the roof of the bank whit you ? »

« hum yea...hehehe...he's a half alien like me » he said the last bit very low so only videl could now what he said

« tolde her ? »said mirai still stufing is face whithe desert

« well...she did alredy knuw quite a bit sooooooooo yep i tolde her. »

BIP BIP¨BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP PP

SLAM

« hey that hurt ! »said goten

« sorry bro but you should bretend to be my alarme clok »replyed gohan

'''gohan i need you at the look out'''dende said

'''ok im on my way now'''replyed gohan

'''i also called trunks cause we have a problem-'''

at the look out

« hey dende , trunks so wasup ? »

« well , during a surtain week im going to loos my powers to contrôle what appens on earth its not perminante its only for next week »

« ok is that all ? »

« huu you din't notice ? »

« notice what »askeda confused gohan

« gohan im going to tell you now seeing your too stupide to tell your self but your talles back » said trunks pointing to the furry tail wagin behind gohan

« hoo cool i get my tail back ! » dende sighde

« Not cool gohan not cool i can controlle wen the fulle moone will comme out sooo »dende traild of has trunks sneeked up on gohan

CHOP

« hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa my hand gohan what the HIFL your tail feels like the gravety room floor » exlaimed trunks

the next say training videl how to fly

« i feel so sleepe-snore »videl had just managed to fly up in theair but fell asleep

« man she used to much enegie now i have to carry her all the way home... »

dream

_« YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE »_

_« who...who is there? »_

_« ... »a shadow apperde _

_« who are you? »she aked againe_

_« the name's sid , sid the killer »_

_end dream_

videl opens her eyes to find her self in a bed not her bed

_what was that dream and were am i ?_

just then the door opend to revel gohan

« hey. You feeling better ? »

« hu yeah...but what append ? »asked videl

« you used to much ki and you passed out »

« ho so that can appen can it ? »

« well not really its should only appen the first time »answerd gohan

« ho that good cause if that append when i was flying then that be bad he »

« well...you can fall from the sky if you fly for to long »awnserd gohan

videl paled

« hum videl are you ok ? »

« yeah...yeah just fine »

« you shur you look pale? »

« Im fine ok ? »

« ok »

« hi are you gohan's girl friend ? »

« GOTEN »shouted gohan

« what ? »

the next day next to satan city

« ha ha the dragon ball now where is it ? Satan city?yep » said a young tenager

at OSH

« hey gohan ,trunks and videl » said eraser

« hi eraser »said trunks

« trunks can you feel that? »asked gohan

« yeah that powere level is amasing ! »

« dame vegeta coming this way to » said videl

« sir we need to go now ! » said the tree of them goig out of the school

they awated outside

« what the hell is going on brat ? »asked vegeta

« i dont know he must be coming for the dragon ball »said gohan

« what you fool why do you have it on you ? »

« well we are luky we did if not chichi would have been attaked »said videl

the teenage boy landed on the ground by now all the stude,nts had folowde gohan videl and trunks

« tarble? »said a supries vegeta « how did you get here your ment to be dead ! »

« suprised _brother_ ? »awserd tarble

« BROTHER? » exclaimed gohan

a brown furry thing came out from behind him

« thats right im a fule blood sayan like my brother here »said tarble

« whats going on here ? »said ms n.i.t.l

« right every body back in classe » shouted gohan in a low voice that nobody new existed

« and who are you to tell us... OK EVERY BODDY INSID NOW »said a starteld ms n.i.t.l

« gohan turn super sayan 2 i want to see it. »said tarble

« ok »just has eraser went in he transormed

« humm not bad your powere level is low tho... »

« tarble dont relly on you scouter he can hide is powere level »said an anoide vegeta

« what but how tow seconds ago your power level was 30 000 and now its of the charts » said tarble has is scouter exploded « ...how? »

« pefetic your power leve is hight but only as hight ass the android ...18 i think »said gohan as he went back to normal

« i...i... »

« there are far biger powere levels than you on this planet but they are hiding there powere level » said vegeta

« even the human girle could beat you »said tien

« tien ? »asked gohan

« yeah i felt your ki rise »said tien

« hey guys so whats going on » said yamsha and krilling

« yeah do tell » said piccolo

« yeah what in kamis name is going on ? »aked yajirobe

« how's he meant to now » said goten

« kami guru what is this so meny pepole with ki of the charte even thge kid! »

« hey dont forget me ! »said chibib trunks

« tarble how many scouters do you have ? »asked vegeta

« huu 20 or so why? »

« never mind »

_what is goig on _

« o.m.g KING PICCOLO the demond , krilling , yamcha » said sharpner

« dont forget tien and choiotsou the empror and gohan is the delivery boy! »said eraser

what's going to appen next ? Is sharpner and eraser going to tell the school?

Find out nex... PUNCHES now

« gohan gohan your the delivery boy ? Omg omg »

« shhhhhhh we dont want every body to now now do we ? »said gohan

« pf why not tell every body kid or should i say grand son ? »said bardok

« ?who are you? »asked gohan

« im your grand father i think ...the names bardok my son is kakarote »said the image of goku in sayan armor

« well bardok i would'nt belive you but you look exactely like kakarot so i belive you for now... »said vegeta

giab:ok i have finished for now hope you liked that episode and in the next episode you will find out why tarble was looking for the dragon balls and how bardok is alive

bardok: thats right im back hu hu hu

bye see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Hey im back and i got my first revew from The DBZ overlord and to make it cleer i live in france but my parents are english ok now that cleerd on whit the storey disclamer :dont own DBZ

later at capsul corp

« tarble and bardok how did you escape? »asked vegeta

« well i thought i was dead when frezza destroyde the planet but some how i ended up on a planet that was call...huu actualy i never asked and i am a super sayan »he said no shalont has he transformed

« but how did you end up here , on earth? »asked bulma

« i guess that freezers brother was coming here after... »

« freezers brother ? »asked every body

« i met im on the planet »

« ok and you tarble? »asked chichi (yes she is a bit more 'normal')

« well father sent me to a place called namek but wen i got there there was nothing there so...i input some randome co-ordinat and ended up here i got a drongon radar from some dude he attaked a women and i...killed im »said tarble

« what the- » **BOOM**

« that was dad ! »said bulma

« mr breif are you okay? »asked gohan

« guu hehe guu »

« what the hell was that dad ? »asked bulma

« i dont know all i know is that it said it wanted goku to meet im at the 504 moutain area »said mr breif

« does he not know that father is dead ? »asked gohan

« seems not »said videl

« well lets go then brat »said bardok ,vegeta and tarble

« thay are definatly sayan »said chichi to bulma

« yep »said bulma has gohan , videl , bardok , vegeta and tarble flew away

« so how strong do you think he is ? » asked videl

« well he dosent seem to strong but he could be hiding is power level »said gohan

a few minuts later

« we are here. » said bardok

« guu hehe guu you came goku and whit some frends...guuu good »said the creture

« sorry to disapoint but im not kakarote im bardoke is father... »

« father ? Kakarote ? Ah you meen is sayan name but you can't be sayan they should all be dead a parte frome vegeta and some half breeds ! »said the creature

« shut up and tell us who you are! »said tarble

« im gatu im half sayan , half craipiter »said gatu (A/N had to envent a name cose i can't remember many planets from dbz)

he had 2 blue horns on is shoulders , a green tail , redish skin and a blue scouter

« not to strong for a sayan »said gohan

« what? Have you seen my powere level ? »said gatu

« yes your pafetic if thats it » said vegeta

« ?what but...w- »said gatu but was cute of by videl punching im in the stomac

« your right he was pefetice if videl can kill im »said bardok

« hey whats that ment to meen im not sayan but im the strongest human alive! »shouted videl

a few days later

_ever sinc bardok insulted her she has been doing every thing to get stronger _

« come on gohan were going to be late for classe »said videl

« hu ho yeah comming »said gohan

« just a few more munits »said eresa

bbbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppp

« right classe you can leave now and don't forget to revise for historie »said mr semings

« sir we can't leave »said a random student

« why not »asked gohan

« look »eresar said pointing to the window

« what we are snowed in ? But its april ! »said videl

« well seems like were stuck here until the snow cleers »said sharpner

« dame »said gohan

ok im going to stop here and don't forget to reveiw


	7. i need help and advise

Ok pepols i need support if im going to right stories

and i need sugestions for stories.

just reveiw or pm me if you have ideas


End file.
